The Gift of The Future
by Musicgrl330
Summary: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all return to Narnia for the third time but this time, they are not alone. A young musician just looking for a place in the world joins them on the adventure. But if she is from the future, will they accept her?
1. The Piano

**AN: Hey Everyone! This is my first Narnia fic so go easy on me! Hope you like it! This is pretty much gonna be about the third time all four Pevencie kids go back to Narnia, but this time, someone else is coming: a girl from our time! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: The Piano

Jessica's POV:

I slid my palm across the smooth, velvety surface of the old wooden piano. My hands were sore from hours of playing the instrument. I flipped the paper that rested against the music stand and began Beethoven's "Fur Elise".

As the last chord sounded the finale of the song, I smiled to myself, satisfied with my practice session. The piano had been a gift from my mother. She had gotten it from an old house that had belonged to my relatives in the 1940's, but the last of the people who had lived there had recently died, so the house went us. Mom got some cool stuff for our new house and I got the old piano.

We had recently moved to Washington from Phoenix and I felt as if I had gone a world away from my real home. Surprise, surprise, it was raining outside. I wasn't used to the constant rain because I had lived in the desert all my life. I listened to the sound of the pounding rain and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, a crash of what I thought was thunder broke the peaceful silence. I was about to go back to go back to my playing when it happened again. It was louder now and I realized it wasn't the thunder. It was something coming from the piano.

I hugged my big Phoenix University sweater closer to me and wiped my now sweating hands on my jeans. I opened the back of the piano to see what the noise was and a giant gust of wind enveloped the room. The sheet music flew around the room and I grabbed at the air, hoping to catch a few pieces before they were torn to shreds.

The floor disappeared beneath me and I quickly realized that I was floating in midair. I hugged my legs closer to me and screamed. I was surrounded by... by... I have no idea what it was!

All of a sudden I plopped down in the middle of a forest. I looked around, thoroughly shaken up by now and realized four other kids appear only twenty feet ahead of me. I hid so that they wouldn't see me behind a huge pine tree. I took this moment to survey the kids and took a few mental notes. There were two boys and two girls, the youngest seemed to be the smallest girl and the oldest seemed to be the largest boy. They were wearing strange clothes, like they had just jumped out of World War II. The little girl looked around like I had but instead of looking freaked out, she looked... excited?

"Oh, Peter! Isn't this wonderful? We all got back! " She said to the older boy. Back? I thought to myself. They've been here before?

'Peter' nodded and looked around at the trees quietly. He looked puzzled, "Su, I thought that Aslan said that we could never come back." The older girl looked at him, but she looked happy.

"Yes, well," she started saying, "At least we can go visit some old friends." She was babbling. The other three started laughing and she looked at them.

"So what if I want to see him again? You would too!" she said huffily.

I was confused. Who were they? Who was Aslan? Who was 'he'? I wasn't about to stay to find out.

I took a step backward, but accidentally broke a twig. The four looked over at me and gasped. I looked around for an easy escape. There was none.

"Who are you?" The older boy said. I looked at him and then darted my gaze around.

"Jessica. Who are you?" I asked them. They had strange English accents. "Why is she dressed like a strange boy?" I heard the little one asked her sister. The other girl just rolled her eyes.

The older girl smiled and looked at me. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Susan Pevencie." She said kindly. She had beautiful black hair that went down to her middle back and the most entrancing green eyes. She looked about 18. I shook her hand and looked at the other three.

"Lucy Pevencie," The little girl said to me, also shaking my hand. What was with these people? Lucy had little brown braids and a very wise look to her even though she couldn't a day over 12.

"I'm Edmund Pevencie," The younger boy stated, taking a step closer to me. There was something about him... He had ebony black hair and beautiful green eyes like Susan. He was tall and slender and had a certain air about him. He looked about 17, my age.

"Peter," the older boy said, tearing my gaze away from the other boy. He was tall and had brown hair and looked so king-like, I had to look twice before I could convince myself that I was insane. He held himself with a kind but superior fashion.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked them. They all looked at me, waiting for the question that had yet to be asked.

"Where-?" I was about to ask when something, very literally, almost stepped on me. I looked up and saw a giant cutting across the forest with a humungous sword attached to his waist.

"At the moment," Susan began, "We're right in the middle of that giants watch post. So we may want to scoot out of here as soon as possible." I ran out of the dense woods and panted for breath. The cool breeze that reached my face from the near seashore was cool and refreshing. That's when I remembered that a Giant had just chased me from the forest!

I pounced back at the four kids behind me. "What the hell was that?" I said very perturbed by now. They looked at me first with ghastly looks as if they had never heard a girl say 'hell' before. Then they looked sympathetic.

"This is going to be hard to except," Peter said, "But you're in a land called Narnia. It is magical."

I glared at him, "Yeah, and I suppose there are unicorns here, too, right?" I said bitterly. They all looked uncomfortable and didn't answer me. "Oh, you have got to be joking me!"

"Where are you from?" Lucy asked avoiding the question.

"Phoenix," I said shortly.

"Where is that?" she asked confused. How did she not know where Phoenix was?

"America," I said with a little more impatience than I expected. Lucy gasped. She stumbled back into Peter, who smirked at me.

"Well, no wonder her manners are ill-tempered. She's a Yank." Now he was the one being short.

"Hey, I didn't judge you because of where you come from!" I shot back at him.

"No, you and your people came in claiming it to be your war, fighting on our soil!" He said sourly. I blinked at him.

"What war?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, "Like you don't know."

I eyed him curiously, "What year is it where you come from?"

He wasn't catching on but he answered me, "1946. Why?" I stumbled and tripped backwards, staring at the kids wide eyed the whole time.

"What's the matter with her?" Edmund asked his brother. His brother shrugged, "I don't know. Are you alright, Miss?"

I just stared at him wide eyed backing up against a tree. "Fine, fine. But where I come from," I said slowly, "The year is 2009." They all seemed to comprehend this at different rates. "So, now what?" I asked slowly.

Peter seemed to have recovered the quickest. "Now," he said picking his bag up off the floor, "We wait for Aslan."

Again with this Aslan creature!

**AN: I'm still building the plot so don't be to hard on me!**


	2. Water Break

**AN: Yup. That's right. I'm starting this back up again after two years. Bite me. :P lol. I completely forgot about this. I think my writing has matured in the past 2 years, too. So I hope you guys like it. Here goes chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Water Break

I walked along a rotten log that had little bugs crawling in and out of it, making their homes in its soft bark. Little Lucy walked about 20 feet away, while her brothers and sister sat and chatted about their oh-so-magical kingdom. She was watching me. I think she was trying to be sneaky. It most definitely wasn't working. I put up with this for a good ten minutes before I started to get extremely agitated.

"What?" I snapped a bit too harshly, turning away from the little critters in the log. She just smiled sweetly.

"Sorry," she said, in her British accent, "I was just thinking how strange it is for you to be here… from another time, I mean…"

I stood with my mouth hanging open a little. "So you're telling me that you're just fine and dandy with seeing giants and unicorns randomly walking around, and you're okay with the fact that you were ripped from your world and set down here, against your will, but a normal girl from the twenty-first century is just… beyond your little brain's comprehension?" I said a little sarcastically. I wasn't usually this rude, but I had a tendency to get a smart mouth when I was panicked, and I was indeed panicked. Plus, my natural sarcastic sense of humor was not helping things at all.

Lucy blushed a bit. "Well it seems a bit silly when you put it like that," she said, a little flustered.

I blinked at her, "That's because it _is_ silly."

She was getting ready to say something else when her brother called her over. "Lucy, we need you over here," Edmund called. His eyes passed her and met mine for a moment before turning quickly back to his little sister, his face a little red from being caught staring. And, of course, me being the teenage girl I was, I automatically asked myself if it meant anything. I wasn't really looking for anything like that right now. After all, I had my music. But it was always nice to be wanted.

You know, its times like these that make you think "gee, I wish I knew if he was staring at me because he liked me, or if he was staring because I'm a freak from the next century. Yup, that'd be nice to know."

Great. There goes that sarcasm again.

Lucy bounced over to her siblings, happy to get away from me, I guessed. Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned them away from me and I automatically knew where I stood. I sat down on my old log and waited. What I was waiting for, I had no idea, but I waited nonetheless.

-()-()-()-

Several hours later, I awoke to a gentle hand shaking me awake. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep.

"Hey," a small voice said, touching my shoulder. "Hey," the voice got a little louder, probably trying to wake me. I blinked a couple of times, my eyes heavy with sleep and my neck aching from sleeping at a funny angle on the log. When my eyes finally opened, there, standing in front of me, was heaven itself.

_Oh, don't be ridiculous_, I thought to myself. _It's just Edmund_.

I blinked a few more times, blushing in embarrassment at my own sleepy delusions. I looked up at him and he held out an old canteen made out of some kind of animal skin. Was it bear? I looked at it suspiciously.

"What is it?" I asked, backing up just a hair. He laughed quietly.

"It's water. Calm down," he said with a breathy laugh.

I took the canteen gingerly and put it to my lips to taste it. It tasted fine. In fact it tasted better than fine. It was the best water I had ever tasted. I put the container back to my lips for a larger drink.

Edmund laughed again. "Are all Yanks as paranoid as you?" he asked holding his hand back out for the canteen.

"Hey, I resent that comment! I'm just being careful," I said back, with a small smile. I was always good with playful joking.

He laughed and shook his head slightly, taking a drink from the canteen.

"Besides, aren't all _Brits_ supposed to be overly well-mannered and snooty?" I asked with another smile.

He gave me a sideways grin, like he couldn't quite figure me out, and then raised his container like he was making a toast and said, "Touché."

We laughed together for a while before I realized how late it was getting. I looked around the darkening forest.

"So who's this 'Aslan' you people are waiting for and what's he 'gonna do to help us," I asked Edmund.

He smiled and poked the ground with a stick he had picked up a while back.

"Would you believe me if I told you he was a giant, talking lion and was the King of Narnia?" he said with a hopeful smile on his face.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Of course he is. What else would he be? A human being? Oh no. That would be too strange around here."

Edmund laughed a little at my bitterness. "Believe it or not, I know what you're going through?"

I scoffed quietly. "You sure don't _look_ like you know what I'm going through."

"Oh, believe me, I know," he said firmly, and I could feel the emotion seeping out of him, and despite myself, my heart went out to him.

He looked away for a few moments and then continued talking while scanning the forest, "Almost three years ago, my brother and sisters and I came here…. another way… and I couldn't believe it at first either. I did some pretty stupid stuff and Aslan saved me. Twice. He was the only one who could save me…"

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "What did you do?" He blinked a little and then looked at me as if seeing me there for the first time. He looked around uncomfortably and then stood up reaching his hand down for me to take. "That's a story for another time. Shall we?"

I looked at his hand suspiciously and then up at his face with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "What? Is the Yank afraid of a little adventure?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed at him, rolled my eyes and then took his hand.

We walked only about 50 feet, but with the dense forest, it could have been a thousand. As we turned around a patch of trees, I saw a fire with the other three Pevencies gathered around it, eating some berries I assumed they found in the jungle. Each either had the jackets from their old style school uniforms wrapped around their shoulders or laid under them as a cushion against the rocky Earth. Edmund led me carefully over to a spot in the clearing and sat a couple feet away, picking up a couple of berries and popping them into his mouth.

"So, Jessica," Susan said, leaning toward me, "What is it like in America?" She seemed genuinely interested.

"What? Then or now?" I asked, sounding now only slightly indignant after my talk with Edmund.

They all eyed me curiously. "Hmm… then," Susan finally decided, smiling at me.

I thought about US History class for a few moments and what I had learned about the Home front during WWII. "Hmm… Well…. It was very… patriotic. Women were starting to move into the workforce. Everyone was really into the war. Then right after the war, when all the men came home, the women moved back to the home so that the men can have jobs. But eventually, women get their rights."

Susan's eyes were all lit up. "You mean women don't have to be homemakers? They can do anything they want?"

I laughed, "Well, pretty much. We can join the military, too." I seriously thought Susan was going to burst with excitement. "But we can't fight on the front lines." And just like that, all her excitement drained. "Yeah, I know. It sucks."

"Sucks?" she asked curiously.

I laughed. "It's a bummer. Unpleasant? Get it?"

Understanding lit up her face. "Ah. Yes. Sorry, I'm just not used to your language."

I shook my head, "Forget about it."

"Oh, she will," Edmund said teasingly.

Susan rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Don't mind my brother. He just likes attention," she said, lightly.

After a second, Edmund began coughing awkwardly, as if he wasn't actually coughing, but trying to cover something up. I looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright, Ed?" Lucy asked, anxiously. He nodded slightly and shot me a look of embarrassment. I didn't understand it at all.

I looked around and realized that Peter hadn't said one word all night. He eyed his brother with suspicion, as if _he_ understood perfectly. I was utterly confused.

-()-()-()-

Later that evening, we were all settled into sleep and I awoke suddenly. I heard soft voices coming from the other side of the dying fire. I only caught bits and pieces of the conversation. It sounded like Edmund and Peter talking. I didn't want to interrupt so I listened in, pretending to be asleep.

"Don't talk about her like that. She's not like that," Edmund's voice was rising.

"Shhh!" Peter hushed him. I wondered who they were talking about. Maybe Edmund had a girl friend back in England. That thought put a gross feeling in the pit of my stomach, though I didn't know why. We had just met. That and he was 63 years older than me.

"You just met her," Peter continued. Maybe Edmund had met someone before they left England. "Besides, you can't trust her. She's a Yank." Well, that was awfully coincidental.

"I know, but it feels like… like I've known her forever." I pictured the fair-haired beauty he must be talking about and felt like puking.

_This is why I don't get involved with guys_, I thought_. Stick with your music._ _There's no chance it will betray you. _

And with that thought, I curled up and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

AN: Well there's Chapter Two! Please review! If I get enough reviews maybe I'll keep going. I already know for the next chapter, part of it is going to be parts of this chapter in Edmund's POV. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
